Together Forever
by SlotatFan
Summary: SlotatFan brings you an all new story called Together Forever! Amy and Ben are in a fully committed relationship until Amy feels there is something missing from the relationship and tries getting out of it but she only gets hurt worst!*In Progress* This is a story that you will not be able to put down! I hope you enjoy it. Review please!


**So here is my first fanfiction I have ever wrote...I hope you like my new story! I have started out with an intro but then it will go into a story! I present to you my new story called Together Forever.**

**-SlotatFan**

* * *

_SlotatFan presents you an all new hit story, an able to put down story called Together Forever_

* * *

I felt the tears come down my face as I started to pump my arms faster. I looked behind myself making sure he wasn't following me. I looked in front of me to see the two story house sitting on the freshly green grass. I bump into the guy next to me to see a handsome man standing in front of me. I smile at him with my straight white teeth. I look behind me to see if the guy who i had just broke up with for many reasons. That was the beginning of a new story for me. Me and this mysterious guy standing next to me.

I wake up on a typical morning thinking about that day. The day where I met the guy I am with now. That very day was about a year ago from today. It was our one year anniversary. I pull the covers from off of my head and I look at the guy laying next to me in bed. The mystery guy I had met a year ago and I was happy I did so many things had happen and now let me tell you my story from the beginning.

**_One year and one month ago_**

I look the man I thought I had loved with all of my heart but he didn't love me because he didn't even have a heart. "Ben come on stop acting like this," I say grabbing on his skinny arm and pulling him away from all of the action.

"Amy stop it," he says pulling my hand away from his arm. "I cant help but get involve you know me Amy," Ben says walking away from me. I watch him walk over to the guy who had just looked at me but it was just a simple look but Ben thought it was more like I was with that guy making me roll my eyes as I watch him get into it with the guy. I walk over to the two guys.

"Ben come on," I say actually being able to pull him away from the guy. Ben looks at me then walks with me.

"Amy I'm sorry I don't know what came over me," Ben says shaking his head. I kiss his cheek.

"Maybe because you love me," I say suggest. He looks at me then gives me a small smile then nods his head.

"Yea that is probably it," Ben says. I grab his hand then walk with him. "Amy?" Ben asks looking at me. I look over at him.

"Yea Ben?" I ask with a confused face.

"Can you promise me something and a real promise?" Ben asks. I nod my head. Ben gesture for me to sit on the worn out park bench sitting by us. I sit down on the very splintery wood and I look at him but he is playing with his fingers.

"Ben what's going on?" I ask him. He looks at me then shakes his head.

"Oh um Amy don't worry about it's dumb," Ben says starting to stand up but I grab his hand and I pull him down.

"Nothing you say or do is dumb so please just tell me what is on your mind Ben Boykewich," I sat pleading for a response. He looks at me and sighs.

"Ok promise you won't get mad," Ben says. I hold out my pinkie.

"I promise," I say latching my pinkie with his. He laughs at my promise. I smile.

"Ok well can you promise me that you will never fall for another guy or cheat on me." Ben says. I bite my lip.

"Of course I won't cheat on you and I won't fall for another guy. Trust me you are the only guy for me Ben and going to be the only guy I love Ben," I say wholeheartedly.

"I feel exactly the same about you too Amy," Ben says kissing me on the forehead giving me a big smile. I smile back at him with as much care.

"Shall we go for a stroll?" I ask him grabbing his hand.

"We shall," he says taking my hand and pulling me down the gravel road.

* * *

**Amy's Apartment/ Los Angeles, California/Amy's Pov**

I pull the cupboard looking for the exact thing I needed to make my extravagant recipe that I was wanting to come out precisely correct to my liking. I was looking at the recipe for my triple chocolate stuffed cake while grabbing things off of the shelf making a humongous mess bigger then before. I watch as my boyfriend walks in with his button up shirt with a pair of regular fit jeans. I smile at him. I walk over and I give him a small kiss on the lips then go back to my station making my amazing cake. That I wanted to come out good not burnt but heavenly delicious unable to put down cake but my luck was telling me that it was going to come out tremendously bad.

"Good Afternoon Ben," I say with my sweet smile. He looks up at me with his tired but loveable eyes.

"Hey Amy," He says taking a seat in the stool bar sitting behind the island in the kitchen. I look away to keep my eyes on the food do I won't mess up like usual.

"Ben can you go get me my phone?" I ask him taking a glimpse at him over my shoulder. He smiles.

"Sure be right back but I can make us some breakfast," Ben says getting up from his spot and making his way out of the kitchen.

"Ok," I call over my shoulder as I put the chocolate cake batter in a pan to bake.

* * *

**Ricky's Apartment/Los Angeles/Ricky's Pov**

I sigh as I look at the women laying in my bed. Fuck. Adrian was going to kill me because somehow Adrian always found out I was cheating on her but it didn't feel like cheating. I didn't even think we were in a relationship. I pull out my phone that was in my pocket exactly the spot I has stuffed it for the night. **8:25. **It was about 35 minutes until I had to go to work and I needed to throw this girl out of here and to get onto a regular day. I feel the covers shift off of the girl sitting by me but her eyes don't open. I didn't even know here name I just knew she was a blond and sitting in my bed. Her eyes open slightly to get use to the light shinning through the small window sitting next to the bed.

"Mmm," she says sitting up a little in the bed. "To early," she says covering her eyes to with stain the sunlight.

"You have to go," I say jumping out of the bed and grabbing my pants that were crapped on the chair from last nights comfort. She looks at me bewildered.

"What do you mean I just got here," she purred walking over to me and putting her hands on my chest. I grab her hands and i pull them off.

"I have to be at work in about 30 minutes,"I say walking out of the room. She follows me while putting on a shirt.

"Ok but do you want my number," she asks with a smile. I look into her blue eyes making a straight face.

"No," I say walking away from her again and grabbing a cup of coffee.

"So you used me?" She asks in a hurt voice.

"Yea I guess can you just leave?" I ask. She crossed her arms and walks over to the door knob and pulls it open then stomps her way out of the apartment. I . I grab my keys and I walk down the stairs into my work.

* * *

**Amy's Pov/Amy's Apartment/Los Angeles**

I flip my hair out of my face as I walk through the building door. "Good Morning Amy," my coworker says to me as she walks into the room smiling at me.

"Good Morning Alex," I say walking over to the coffee pot. I pull the pot out and I drain the rest of the coffee into my cup.

"So how are you and Ben?" She asks with her perfect teeth showing. I smile and I tilt the coffee cup up to my lips and I take a sip of the black coffee.

"Oh um no offense but that is kinda between me and Ben," I say setting the warm cup on the white messy counter. She rolls her eyes at me and scoffs.

"Amy how long have we been friends?" Alex asks tapping her foot gently on the tile floor and crosses her arms.

"I don't know maybe 7 years," I say tapping my chin. She smiles at me and takes a seat at the table sitting next to me.

"Yea so come on tell me what is going on," Alex says begging for an answer. I blow air out between my lips blowing my hair out of my face.

"Fine," I say pulling out the chair and slumping into it.

"So," she says making circles around the small area near her.

"Me and Ben are fine," I say very fast so she doesn't see right though the lie.

"Amy I know when you are lieing to me," she ssays leaning back into her chair keeping her dark blue eyes on me.

"Ok fine me and Ben are not fine. I am not happy and I don't like how he treats me sometimes," I say standing up in my chair as tears come down my face.I walk away and I go down the hall opening my office door and slaming it. I walk over to my desk and I sit down. I lay me head down on the desk and I start crying. I couldn't believe it I had finally admitted to not being in love with Ben. I start crying harder in my hands.

* * *

**Ricky's Pov/Butcher Shop/ Los Angeles**

I grab the nearby mop laying in a container full of chemicals. I smell the smell that is around the area making me want to go away. I grab the mop and I start moping the floor near the freezer. I watch as a man walked in. He was tall and scrawney. I got a good look at him and I knew who it was. It was Ben. My coworker/my bosses son. He walks over to me rolling his eyes."So you are working today?" He asks walking over and putting on his apron.

Yea I am and so what," I say setting the mop in the bucket it was laying in before.

"My dad made me work to so i guess we will be working together," Ben says tying the apron behind his back. I hear the door ding open. I watch as a brunette makes her away over to us. I can't help but stare at her beauty and those hazel eyes that just want to pull me into her.

"Hey Ben," she says walking over and giving him a kisses on his cheek. I couldn't believe Ben had a beautiful girlfriend what am in thinking she is hot and Ben had her. She looks over and blushes when she notices me smiling and looking at her. I put on my famous smirk. Ben coughs really loud looking at me annoyed.

"I'm Ricky," I say sticking my hand to shake hers. She smiles and puts hers out.

"I'm Amy Bens girlfriend," she says shaking my hand.

"Yea my GIRLFRIEND," Ben says putting emphasis. I smile.

"Ben actually I wanted to talk to you about that," Amy says with a small smile looking my way. Ben blinks his eyes a million times.

"What?" He asks really confused. I couldn't help but smirk at his confusion.

"I think we should break up," Amy say grinning then walking away letting her long brown hair flip back and forth as she walked away.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my new story called Together Forever. I really appreciate all of the reviews I get on this story. I hope to get many views on this story hopefully so please everyone who reads this leave a simple review and if I don't get at least 6. I will not update again so leave as many reviews you can. They will make me smile big :).**

**I am thinking about making a turn in this story leaving everyone on the edge of their seats. There will be tears laughs and smiles but at all ends all of those emotions will be together. The ending will leave you ****wanting more! So stay tuned for chapter 2 of Together Forever!**

**-SlotatFan**


End file.
